1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid valving and pressure regulation apparatus and more particularly concerns a new and improved high pressure safety valving and pressure regulation apparatus adapted to be interconnected between a source of fluid under pressure and a normally stowed inflatable system such as a flotation system, an escape slide and the like. When the appartus of the invention is actuated fluid will be permitted to flow from the pressurized source toward the inflatable system at a controlled pressure.
2. Background of the Invention
Inflatable systems adapted for use in military and commercial aircraft such as escape slides and flotation devices have come into wide use in recent years. Additionally, many different types of inflatable systems have been suggested for use as safety devices in aeorspace, marine and automotive applications. Typically, the inflatable component of the system is stored in a deflated condition and is inflated only in times of emergency. Most often the inflatable component of the system is automatically inflated by various types of gases under pressure, but other fluids are also used.
The inflatable system, be it a safety slide, a flotation unit, an airbag device, or the like, typically includes the inflatable component, a source of fluid under high pressure connected to the inflatable component and a control mechanism to initiate and control the flow of fluid from the high pressure source into the inflatable component. It is the control mechanism of this type of system to which the present invention is directed.
The prior art is replete with numerous types of high pressure valves, flow regulators, pressure measuring devices and the like. However, the design of control devices for use in inflatable systems of the type presently under consideration presents unique and difficult problems. First of all the control device must be compact, light weight, rugged and easy to install and use. Secondly it must operate without fail in time of emergency, but must not be susceptible to accidental actuation. Preferably it must include both a primary and a secondary, or backup, actuation mechanism. Additionally, following actuation of the device it must positively and reliably control the pressure of the fluid flowing toward the inflatable component of the system. Finally, it must be absolutely safe for use in aircraft and other critical applications and must be readily serviceable in the field.
The present inventor is unaware of any single control device which meets the requirements set forth in the preceding paragraphs. Exemplary of a novel and useful prior art squib actuated valve is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,894, which patent is owned by the assignee of the present invention. Of the various prior art pressure regulator devices which have proved practical in use, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,069, which issued to the present inventor, is perhaps the most pertinent to the invention disclosed herein. However, neither of these devices is capable of independently performing the task required of the device of the present invention.
As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, the present invention for the first time uniquely combines into a single, integral unit the capability of both initiating fluid flow from a pressurized source and then precisely regulating the flow of the fluid under pressure as it flows through the device toward the outlet part thereof. As designed, the device is virtually fail safe and incorporates several unique safety features which makes it highly reliable for use in many critical applications.